


The Topic at Hand

by salamanderinspace



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Attempted Seduction, M/M, Pansexual Crowley, Sex Repulsion, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderinspace/pseuds/salamanderinspace
Summary: A short snippet of Crowley seducing an ace spectrum Aziraphale.





	The Topic at Hand

“I don’t understand it,” Aziraphale was saying. "Why would you bother about THAT when you could sit down at a nice linen tablecloth with… with a chicken cordon bleu.“ He leaned back in his antique chair so as to keep his breath off the candles, which were currently illuminating the bookshop. It was a danger having candles, of course, after the fire, but he was proud of the decor and felt, rightly so, that Crowley would be more comfortable in the firelight.

"Because it’s fun!” Crowley argued. He took a sip of wine. "I thought your lot was in favor of fun. Good times. Happy memories. All that.“

"It doesn’t sound fun. It sounds sweaty.”

“That’s part of the fun,” Crwoley cooed. Setting aside his wine glass, he inched his chair closer to Aziraphale’s and leaned provocatively in that direction. As gestures went, it was not subtle, but it did maintain the vaguest pretense of interest in the conversation.

“I’m very particular about touching.” Aziraphale made a face. He wasn’t feeling as tense as he looked, however, and Crowley sensed this. They were both enjoying the topic for it’s tenth or eleventh emergence in their discussions. It usually took around ten or eleven mentions for them to make real progress in an argument.

“Just think of it like dancing.” In a moment of intense daring, and while moving his body as little as possible, Crowley snaked his arm around his friend’s shoulders and gave him a squeeze. Aziraphale went rigid, then surrendered with a look so pleased he practically glowed. 

“Well, I do fancy a dance or two.”


End file.
